Some communications systems utilize multiple transceivers for communication. In some examples, the transceivers operate using different communications protocols and/or architectures. For example, a first transceiver may utilize radio frequency communications, while a second transceiver may utilize power line communications. Communications systems designers seek to utilize each of the transceivers as efficiently as possible.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.